1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a container or a cage used for observing and photographing animals.
2. Description of the prior art
Various animal houses are already known, such as houses which may be referred to as cages, accommodation for animals, hatches, enclosures, or preconstructed fencing. Apart from a bird cage, in which a frame made of wire netting or latticed material of predetermined shape and predetermined inside cross section, which may be polygonal, circular, or oval is joined to floor boarding. One such animal cage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,836 to Justl which discloses a method and apparatus for erecting or building an housing or containing small animals or birds by means of wall sections and a roof section, at least two wall parts being without frames and of rectangular contour, and two parallel front ends shaped in the form of a curve, are placed with one curved front end on the ground and detachably fixed in the desired operating position relative to the ground with parallel, straight edges which substantially touch one another, and the wall sections along these straight edges being detachably fixed to each other, forming a tube, and at least one hood shaped cover part being placed on this tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,810 to Tominga discloses an insect keeping and observing container comprising a round recessed part in the center of a removable lid of a main transparent container and a round plate at the bottom of the recessed part which can be removed by cutting joint pieces at the annular edge outside the round plate. The insect keeping and observing container can be connected to tubular members which serve as a tunnel to a rodent's breeding housing by removing the round plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,417 to Sakano discloses a cage for experimental animals comprising a body, a position detection part to be assembled with the body and a cover for covering the body. The body has a cylindrical cover projected from a bottom, and a keeping space defined between a side wall of the body and the cylindrical cover for keeping experimental animals. The position detection part has a detector at the circumferential surface for detecting the behavioral movement of the animal.
Each of the prior art devices disclose animal cages for temporary storage or study of animal behavior. Tominaga is rectangular and cannot provide clear access for cameras. Justl merely provides a round structure. Sakano discusses the prior art disadvantages of rectangular cages for the observation of animals.